Maybe I Should Tell Him
by cielo.clower
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Alfred F. Jones was in love. He was in love with a bushy browed Englishman who has always found a way to insult him. After constant pressure from his friends, he finally decides to declare his love. But then on second thought, maybe not. Pairing of UsUk with side pairing of GerIta and PruCan.
1. Chapter 1- -sigh-

**Just incase you were wondering. I don't own Hetalia. Hope you enjoy the story anyway. **

Chapter 1~ Just Another Day of Highschool

"Come on bro! We're gonna be late!"

Pounding sounds on the floor let the man know his brother was coming down the stairs of their shared house. 'He's always making us late.' He sighed, fusterated as he looked at his phone. '15 minuets till the bell rings. Not cool.'

It was a 20 minute car ride to get from the brothers house to the High School. It was only 4 weeks into Senior year and the two brothers have already missed 6 classes and have gotten detention more times then the eldest could count on his fingers.

"I-I'm ready," he heard a soft panting behind him. It was his younger brother, Matthew. Technically the two boys were twins, but Matthew had been born about half an hour after himself. His complection was darker then Matthews, he also had a darker shade of hair with a piece the stuck out. He could never seem to get it to go down, just like Matthew could never get that curl to go away... "A-Alfred, I said I'm ready."

"Right. Let's go. We have 15 minuets."

**aphaphaphaphaph**

"I said i'm sorry." Mathew was stuffing his feet in his shoes as Alfred was driving. They were stopped at a red.

Alred looked at his brother sternly. "I should have just left your ass at home. You could have walked." The light turned green and Alfred slammed on the gas causing Matthew to be launched back into his.

"S-slow down Alfred! You're gonna get us pulled over! Then we'll be even later," Matthews eyes were wide as he watch the trees race past them.

Alfred changed gears, "then you can drive next time." He was laughing. Wait, he was laughing. Matthew stared at his brother as if he was crazy. "Dude, you have no clue how cool this is. "

**aphaphaphaphaph**

They arrived to school just a little after the bell rang. The two brothers waved bye to each other. Matthew turned down F hall as the eldest went down B hall.

Since 4th grade he had always been blessed with having Science as the first class of the day. There were no complaints to this, it was his best subject. Quietly, he opened the back door of his class hoping to sneek in without getting the attention of his teacher.

"Mr. Jones." Looking up he saw his teacher standing over him. She tapped her foot on the ground with her arms crossed infront of her chest.

He stood tall and smiled nervously at his teacher. "Uhh. Good morning Mrs. Kiku. I was just umm -" he cut short.

"I'm not in the mood for excuses this morning Jones. Take your seat."

Without another word he took his seat. Dropping his back on the table with a small thud. "Gute morning, Alfred. It good to see that you are late as alvays."

Ludwig, a.k.a. the German Machine. Or atleast, that what Alfred liked to call him. This is Alfreds best friend and Science partner since the begining of their freshman year. Comming from two different middle schools they didn't really know each other, but once they entered into high school they quickly became friends. They had tried out for the Football team together, and both making the cut during their first year.

Alfred sighed. "Oh shut up. It was my brother again. He's never on time for anything. Except maybe hockey."

Ludwig chuckled at his friend before turning back to the lab that was placed infront of him.

**aphaphaphaphaph**

Lunch time had always been Alfreds favorite part of the day. Every day for lunch he ate out in the quad with Ludwig and his brother. However, todays lunch didn't give the least bit of joy that he usually had. It was Tuesday, and that meant Ludwigs older brother Gilbert decided to join them.

Alfred had no real problem with Gilbert. No, he only wanted to tear the albinos head off ever time he thought it best to start sucking face with Matthew.

This was one of those days. He sat there stairing at the couple in disgust as the started making out, infront of their brothers non the less. Ludwig acted as if he had no problem, but ever time he looked up he shifted uncomfortly next to Alfed.

He groaned. "I really don't want to deal with this today." Alfred stood up from his place at the table, taking his tray with him. "I'll see you at practice Lud. And Mat, try to detach your self from that Albino before lunch ENDS." The couple only seperated long enough to give a small bye to Alfred as he left from the table to through his trash from lunch away.

**aphaphaphaphaph**

On his way back to class, Alfred decided to stop by his locker. His locker was full of lose papers and comic stickers. After riffling through the papers for a couple minuets, he found what he was looking for. It was a release for from detention that afternoon so he could make practice. He closed his locker and turned around. Now all he do was

"Ouf!" There was a thud of books falling onto the ground and some slight cursing coming from infront of him. "You Git! Watch were you're going!"

Alfred looked at the boy infront of him. It was Arthur. "I.. umm.." He starred at Arthur in aww. This was the boy he has had a crush for as long as he could remember.

Arthur just scowled and bent down to pick up his dropped books quickly being joined by a spastic american. "I am so sorry Artie! I didn't know you were there and-"

"Do shut up." He and Alfred stood up after collecting the books off the ground. "You're always causing trouble for me," Arthur huffed. "Just give me my books back. And it's Arthur you stupid bloke"

Unsteadly, Alfred handed Arthur his book back. "R-right. Sorry.." He looked away sheepishly

All Arthur did was shack his head and walk away from him down the hall. Man, Alfred sure did like to watch him walk away. He loved just how slim the english mans hips were. He always wondered what they would feel like under his hold.


	2. Chapter 2- Maybe

**I know it's a bit late. But happy holidays! This is my present to you all, a new chapter in our lovely UsUk story. I'm having so much fun. And I'm doing the best that I can with putting as much detail as possible! My goal is that I have to have over 1,000 words every chapter. It keeps it so the story doesn't get short and boring. Alright. Well I hope you enjoy the present!**

Chapter 2~ One Ride Home

All that Alfred wanted to do was go home. Ever muscle in his body ached from practice that afternoon. Alfred's coach made him do doubles of every exercise they did. This was in his own way punishment to Alfred for almost having to miss another practice because of detentions.

After putting the last of his sweaty uniform in his bag, Alfred slung the bag over his shoulder. "Bye Lud. I'll see ya later." The German grunted a bye before focusing back on his torn shirt.

During practice Ludwig had accidentally ripped his shirt while throwing a ball. It was too tight for him anyway. Al was just waiting for the day it ripped. He couldn't help but to laugh at the poor German when it finally happened.

Alfred walked out of the locker room while digging in his pockets for his keys. By the time he found them he was already in the parking lot of the school. It didn't take him long to find his car and throw the bag in the passenger seat before getting in.

It took a few times to get the engine in his old truck running. He didn't care what anyone said about his blue 74' Chevy pick up. It still got him from point 'A' to 'B'. And until the day it didn't, Al was gonna drive it like it was his first love.

He was only a few blocks from the school when he saw a blonde haired boy walking down the street. The boy had his bag over his shoulder, clutching the strap with both hands to what he could tell. When he got closer he could see how tall the boy stood as he walked. He was wearing trousers and a dark green sweater vest. Alfred smirked and pulled up along the curb a little ways in front of him. As quickly as he could, he leaned over and rolled down the window to the passenger door. It had to be perfect timing, because right as he got the window down the boy was just passing the door.

"Hey Artie," Alfred called as the boy passed the door. He jumped, being startled from the call and looked over to the truck. Alfred gave him a small smile. "Want a ride?"

**aphaphaphaphaph**

Alfred had moved his football bag into the bed of the truck through the window with ease. He looked over at the boy that sat in his passenger seat. Inside he was flipping with joy, but he tried keeping the best composer he could. "So where to?"

"To my home. I'll direct you where to go. Just go straight." Arthur had his bag at his feet and his hands in his lap. He wasn't all that thrilled that Alfred was giving him a ride home, but he had no other choice. Both of his parents were at work for another few hours and his car was getting re done. The walk home would have taken another 30 minutes and it was already dark out. Arthur sighed from annoyance.

Alfred nodded and started driving down the road again. The ride was quiet and quite peaceful. But Al was getting anxious, he really wanted to talk to Arthur and this would be the best time to do it.

"Take a right here. My street is just a little farther."

Al nodded and took the right. "Hey, Artie, I was wo-"

"It's Arthur," he snapped at Alfred with annoyance.

He gulped. "S-sorry. Umm. Well Arthur, I was wondering if you wanted t-"

"Take this left and my house if the second one on the right." And Alfred did. The moment he pulled into the driveway Arthur was already getting out of the door.

"Arthur, wait," Alfred called and reached for the boys hand.

After a few seconds, Arthur turned his head. He looked from his hand, then to Alfred. They starred at each for what felt like forever to Al. He quickly let go after feeling his cheeks getting pink, not wanting Arthur to see him blush. Without another word, Arthur left the car and went inside his house.

Alfred sighed and cursed to him self. How could he let him go inside without even a simple bye? He couldn't even finish asking him if he was free to hang out this week! Geez, how stupid must one be.

**aphaphaphaphaph**

Alfred fell back onto his bed with a heavy sigh. He starred at his ceiling with right arm thrown over his chest. All he did was think to himself about the events about that night. His mind was so far into space that he almost missed the soft knock at his door.

"Come in," Alfred said, still starring at the ceiling.

Matthew walked in quietly and shut the door behind him. "Hey, Al. I just wanted to let you know that Gilbert's coming over." He looked down and shuffled his feet a little. "We're going to be, ummm, a little busy, so just text me if you need anything."

Al looked over at his brother and noticed that he was blushing, hard. "Whatever Mat. Just don't wake me up in the middle of the night with your loud voice."

After nodding, Matthew quickly left the room. Alfred sighed. He was jealous of his brother. If Mat could come out that he was gay and loved Gilbert why couldn't he?

This was so aggravating to Alfred. If Arthur didn't keep pushing him away every time he tried talking to him, maybe they would be off somewhere having a good time like his brother and Gilbert. Maybe one day they would be.

Slowly , he sat up in his bed, and stretched his sore muscle before standing up completely. Maybe a movie would get his mind off of things. Going over to his TV he looked through all his DVDs. They were mainly horror films which he liked to watch with his friend Tony, but Tony wasn't here and it was late. He wanted to get some sleep tonight.

Finally he settled on Princes Bride. When he was younger he always thought that one day he would be Westly, and save the love of his life from the villains trying to take her away. Yup, this movie was sure to take his mind off of things.

After putting the movie in, he walked back to his bed, stripping as he did. First he took off his shirt, throwing it into a pile of other dirty clothing. Then his belt, he undid the loop and slid it from around his waste. Last was his pants. He slid them off his legs, which was not an easy thing to do. His muscles were still sore, so having to bend over to grab the pants was not his favorite part.

He laid down in bed, turning on his side so he could see the TV screen from his spot on the mattress. His glasses pressed up against the bridge of his nose in a strange, uncomfortable way, so he decided to take them off and place them on the night stand next to his bed.

It didn't take long for the exhaustion to take over his whole. He could feel all his muscles trying to relax as much as they could. His eye lids became heavy, and quickly he feel asleep and the movie still played on the screen. He couldn't wait to see Arthur again, maybe he'll have the courage to ask him out. But then again, maybe not.

**aphaphaphaphaph**

**it didn't go as planned but I like it better this way. Well good night! I hope to have some time to write over my break next week so I should have another chapter or two up for you guys soon.**


	3. Chapter 3- I

**Hey! So here is the new chapter three. Sorry it's so short. The last time I wrote this chapter I wasn't really happy with it. It got me blocked for the later chapters. It just didn't have the flow that I needed for this sorry. Thank you for waiting so long on me to finaly do this. Things have just been crazy. Enjoy! **

Chapter 3 ~ Hidden Feelings

Arthurs point of view

Dinner was quiet that night. Arthur sat at the dinning room table alone with a small bowl of untouched salad in front of him. However, tonight, he didn't feel like eating.

After covering the bowl and placing it in the fridge, Arthur went up the stairs to his bedroom. His room was large but seemed more like a den then a place to sleep. If it wasn't for the Queen sized bed, it would have been. There was a large oak desk that sat in front of the window and on either side were bookshelves. They were stacked high with books of all kinds. Some were in foreign tongue, others were for children. He even owned a large collection of literary classics.

Tonight, however, no book that he owned would interest him. Instead of running his fingers over the soft leather binding of a George Eliot novel, Arthur found himself fully dressed and laying on his nicely made bed. The only thing on his mind were blue eyes hidden behind dorky, wired framed glasses, the feeling of a phantom hand gripping his, and the light pink that started creeping its way over the other boys cheeks. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the boys face again. The always present tan that never seemed to leave the boys skin, the bright blue eyes that never went dull even during the changing of the season, even that pesky cow lick that no matter what was done to it would always be there. A small smile spread across Arthur's lips. He could hear the other boys voice calling his name, even calling him by that ridiculous nick name. His hands gently roamed over the parts of his body he could reach, his neck, his chest, his abdomen, his arms. Then his hands stopped at his belt. His eyes shot open and he let out quick hard breaths. 'This isn't right' he thought. 'I can not be thinking of that idiot boy like that.'

After letting his breathing settle, Arthur got out of bed. He walked over to his dresser and took out a nicely folded set of pajamas that he would put on after a nice shower. Maybe that would clear his mind of all this nonsense. After grabbing a towel he quickly made his way to the bathroom to take a cold shower to rid himself of any more thoughts of that pesky jock.


	4. Chapter 4- Should

Thursdays were always great days. It meant no football practice. Alfred could leave school at a normal time like all his other class mates. He could go out with Ludwig and the other guys on the football team and get ready and hang out before the next days game. Today however, the game was the last thing on his mind.

"Al? Alfred!" The husky German accent that echoed in his ears pulled him from his thought. He turned his head to the source of the voice, who was sitting across the table from him at their usual spot in the quad. Ludwig sighed in annoyance. "I was asking if you would like to work on the science lab for this week after school." While waiting for a reply, he took a bite of the bread roll that sat alone on his tray.

Dropping his forehead on the table with a small bang, Alfred gave a curt "sure" in reply through the hard surface of the table. The words reaching the large blonde as only a mumble.

"What's wrong Al? You have been acting like this all day and it's quite, unnerving."

With a loud sigh, he lifted his head to look at Ludwig. "I gave Artie a ride home last night after practice and I grabbed his hand and I, blushed like a moron." He could feel the pink creep to his cheeks as he confessed how he acted. "Please don't laugh Lud."

Looking up from his half eaten bread roll, Ludwig gave Alfred a quizzical look. "Why would I laugh at you Alfred? I know you better then anyone. It wouldn't be the first time you have acted a fool in front of Arthur. I always thought that you should just get over yourself and tell him how you feel. If not that, at least ask him to hang out this weekend."

Alfred smiled nervously at his friend, "Maybe I should."

* * *

"Tell him?" Arthur gawked at his friend. "Are you crazy, Bear!"

"No. You did say you couldn't stop thinking about him last night, and that you would like it if he would stop being a fool and ask you out all ready. Honestly, I don't think he will, so you should make the first move," Berwald said matter of factly as he worked on finishing his lunch in the largely crowded cafeteria.

"I-I can't tell him that. This is Alfred we are talking about for Christ's sake. He would never want someone like me to ask him out, and even if he did, he would never let me live it down."

Sighing in frustration, Berwald looked at his overly stubborn, British, friend. "I just say ask him out because you like him. If you decide not to fine. I don't see why this is any of my concern anyway." Turning his attention back to his food, he was able to take one last bite before the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. With a defeated sigh, Berwald left Arthur behind at their lunch table to head for class.

After sitting for a moment to sulk in his own thoughts, Arthur final decided to get up. He grabbed his tray and turned from the table knocking his tray into the person that was now in front of him. He gasped in shock as the watered down school spaghetti covered the Captain American shirt. "Dammit." Arthur knew that voice. Very slowly he looked up at the face of Alfred who was still spewing curse words under his breathe about his now ruined shirt.

"I- i'm so sorry, Alfred." The look on his face was none other then pure terror. He couldn't believe that the boy he was just thinking about was right in front of him, and he has accidentally dumped his half eaten lunch all over him too.

Alfred laughed weakly, "It's okay, I'll have Mat clean it when I get home." He looked at Arthur's face for the first time and his smile faltered a little and cheeks began to pinken. "Hey, umm, Artie? Would you. Umm..." Arthur looked at him almost hopefully, maybe Alfred would ask him out before he had too. "Would you like to work on the science lab with me after school today?"

"Oh, ok.. Very well. I'll meet you in front of the library after school then," Arthur scoffed and walked away.

After grinning and making a small fist pump in the air, Alfred sent a quick text to Ludwig that plans had changed.

* * *

Arthur was the first to arrive. He sat down at an empty table away from any studying student. It had only been about 10 minutes before another figure joined him at the table. He looked up into the blue eyes of his small crush, causing his lips to twitch into a soft smile. Quickly, he looked down at the work that was on the table in front of him. "I've already started. It shouldn't be to difficult to finish it within the next couple of days."

"Okay," Alfred replied as he plopped down into the seat next to Arthur, a small blush and smile on his face.

They worked on the assignment for a few hours with little talk and a lot of side glances on Alfred's part. "Well, I think this was a very productive day." Arthur said as he closed his text book, causing a small thud to come from the cover. He stood up to back his things in his bag. Alfred looked over at him as a stood and could only stare at the butt that was so close to his face. "Good bye, Alfred."

Alfred looked back up at the retreating boys head. "W-wait! Arthur." He stood abruptly, hitting his things on the small causing him to loose his balance and stumble away from the table as he held onto the chair to steady himself. Arthur just watched with amusement.

"What is it? I have to get going. It's late."

Alfred looked at him, "I was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out sometime." He looked down. "Ya know. Maybe this weekend. Or we could go and grab some food after my game tomorrow?" Ha gave Arthur a hopeful glance, hopping he wouldn't laugh.

"Oh, Sure. Tomorrow night should be alright."

The jock gawked, missing the surprised look on the others face. "R-really?" Alfred smiled wide. "Awesome! Alright um, let me get your number." He grabbed his phone from his pocket before putting it back and grabbing his wallet. "Here's some money for the ticket so you can get into the game. It's on me." After shoving the money into Arthur's hands, he pulled out his phone and and held out his hand for Arthur's who gave it to him silently. After just a few minutes the phone was handed back. "There! All set." Arthur just nodded. After hastily throwing work into his backpack he slung the strap over his shoulder. "Okay! Well i'll see you tomorrow. Bye Artie!" He left in excitement, not even registering Arthur' bright face.

Arthur looked at the excited boys back as he all but ran out of the library. "Bye..." He whispered softly and looked down at the phone in his hand and smiled lightly at the name that was on his screen.

Alfred

* * *

**A/N: **Wow... I am so mad at myself. I can't believe it's been a year. I feel horrible. Then again, after a few months I looked back at this story and realized how over done this AU is. Sorry for the typical story. But also sorry that I don't have the time or discipline to write. I started a new story though. It will be a PruCan even though a lot happens before we get to that. It will hopefully be a long story, so it might actually take me a long time to write with my writing habits. It's called _A Long Road_. Which it will be to read or to write. Oh, but there is no UsUk, there is GerAme eventually after the little GerCan I have xD Don't judge, I have Canada with Russia, Germany, and France before he ends up with Gilbert. But read it if you want. First chapter is really a overview/layout of the story. Well hope you enjoy my half assed work!


End file.
